Megaman Starforce
by Hoshikawa subaru on air
Summary: Can Geo and Sonia save the world from the of the dark warrior and can Geo control his new power? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, easy there, this is my first fanfiction, please comment me if my stories are bad and how to make them good(suggestion). I'm sorry if this chapter is bad, but here goes

Megaman Starforce ch 1: The New Student

-The year is 22xx technology continues to advance further and life quickly becomes easier. 3 years ago Geo Stelar A.K.A Megaman and his alien wizard Omega-Xis saved the earth from Meteor G and the evil organazation Dealer saving his father in the process. Due to his secret being revealed he retired from being Megaman so he can live with his family in Echo Ridge. Crime rates are at an alltime low due to the Hunters a special group of officials who have artificial wizards that allow them to travel the world at incredable speeds and defeat both viruses and criminals alike. But then one day...

==At the school==

"Okay students, please calm down, today we got a new student in our class" Mr. Shepar said

"I wonder who is it?" Bud talked with an ugly tone "Now, now, we'll see her in no time" geo said

"You can come in now!" said "And i wish you all treat her like normal person okay"

"? Is she actress or somethin'?" Luna said

There Geo saw a beautful young girl, about His age coming in front of class. She wore green shorts and a pink sweater with pink stripes gloves. She has a darkish pink hair with emarld eyes that shine everytime she smiles(sorry, this word actually from megaman starforce:breaking through and i make it little different. But now in the fic)

"S-S-Sonia?" Geo eyes widened at that moment

"Heh, there goes your girlfriend again" Mega groaned

"s-s-shut up mega" Geo said as His blushing

"Now Sonia, you can take that seat"*pointing at the seat right beside Geo's"

==End of school==

"So Sonia, why did you come here?" Geo asked

"Nothing, just because i accidentally moved" "Moved? To where?" Geo questioned

Then she whisper to Geo as Geo can't hide it "Y-Y-YOU MOVED BESIDE MY HOME?" "Hey hey, no need to yell like that you know" Sonia giggling when she saw Geo's reaction "And actually, i wann to go to your home" Sonia said as Geo puzzled"Huh? Why?" "Let's see... i just want to go to your home, sorry if i'm bothering you Geo" sonia said with dissapointment, Geo sighed and began to say "Okay Sonia, you can go to my place" "*suddenly became cheerfull*really, that's great, okay what are we doing here, let's go"Sonia said as she grabbed Geo's arm and they began to running

==In the Home==

"Moom, we had a guest" "Oh really, who is it?" as Hope look the guest and begin to grinning oddly(That's scary if she's my mom XD)

"Hello Ms. Stelar, my name Sonia Strumm" "Just call me Hope okay?" "okay" Sonia smiled

They walked to the upstairs and in the Geo room, they played and joked together until Sonia realizing it's getting late

"Umm, sorry, but i have to go home now" Sonia said as Hope get an idea "Sonia, will you stay here for a night?"

Sonia:umm, that's okay with me if i'm no bothering

Hope:not at all, okay, now get your stuff

Sonia nodded with a widee smile

==5 Mins later==

"i'm here hope" "Finnaly you here" "Umm, hope, where can i sleep?" Asked Sonia

"In Geo's room of course" Hope said as Sonia turned redder than a volcano "umm, that's okay with me if i didn't bother Geo" and Geo said"Eh, u-u-umm, that's okay with me" Geo sttured as he turned redder 10 times than Sonia

"Hey Sonia, you can sleep here in my bed as i sleep in this mat" Geo said as he widen his mat

"Umm okay"Sonia say depressed, actually she want to sleep with Geo, then she get an idea "Hey Geo, i'm scared of ghost, can you sleep with me here?"(actually if normal, the boy should know the girl want to sleep with him, but Geo didn't thought this at all) "umm, okay, one night wouldn't hurt" Geo said as he blush 10 times darker than ink but the room is so dark to notice

As Geo on the bed with Sonia, He feel uneasy because, a girl, on his bed, with hin, and she was the one who invited, but Geo choose not to thinking too much about it when Sonia placed her arms arround Geo, Geo who didn't notice, he began to hug Sonia back because he wass dead skllepy

==At the ? place==

"So master, when we began to infiltrate this planet?" Said an EM- Being to his master

"Hmph, first, we search for the people arround earth that can be a treat to us, if one of you find the enemy, kill them and no mercy!"

Soldiers:Understood

CLIFFHANGER

Hahaha, sorry for the cliffhanger, so how 'bout it? I'll write the next chap if i get a review because i'm afraid that all of you don't like my stories, but please suggest me and i'll try to write more good chapter(A/N:sorry for my grramar)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, sorry for the delay, i got a final test and just finished today and thanks to the Kamen Rider Hazaru and Zangetsu1995 for reviewing. Now, with the fic

Megaman Starforce ch 2: New Battle Begins

==At The School==

Geo:*Gazing at Sonia*

Mega:*grining*What's wrong kid? Enjoyung what you see?

Geo:W-w-what's that supposed to mean?

Mega:*lets out a small chuckling*Nothing

Sonia suddenly talk to Geo "Hey Geo, whats wrong?" Geo suprised and talk"N-N-Nothing" "Hey, can we go to Spica mall today?" Sonia asked "J-J-Just 2 of us?" Geo stutter "Umm.. Yeah, is something mater?" "N-Nothing at all" "Yeah, it's been a long time i didn't go shopping" Sonia talk as Geo talk and run off to cover him blushes. At the end of school they take the wave road to the spica mall

==Spica Mall==

Sonia grabbed Geo arm the drag him to the girl shop and then Sonia began to pick the clothes. 5 mins later as Sonia finished to pick up the dress, she try it one by one and then show it to Geo, Geo blush when Sonia shot him wearing a cute outfit, then he began to nosebleed when Sonia show him with her bikini and bra. But then an explosion came not far away from theirs. "What's that?" Sonia asked "i don't know, but we should check it" Geo replied as Sonia nodded, they wave changed and they go to the place that explosion came

When they came they see a figure stand out, wearing a red robe and black jean.

Megaman:Who are you?

?:I'm black warrior of flame, Burning Phoenix

Harp Note:thats doesn't matter how are you, but you're gonna down now pulse song

Harp Note releashed a heart shaped attack with pink color at him as he knock it with 1 bare arm

Harp Note: what the?

Burning Phoenix:hmph, weakling, you don't had power to threatening us

Megaman:us? You mean you're not alone?

Burning Phoenix:that none of your buisness

Megaman:We'll see about that –NOISE CHANGE ROGUE-

Megaman dash toward Burning Phoenix as he said "Rogue Break" but easily dodged with Burning Phoenix "What's the matter? That's all you've got?" "Shut up, battle card Wide Wave 3" Megaman releasher a wide wave of water to Burning Phoenix "Hmph, quite smart of you, but not enough for me"

Burning Phoenix:"Blazing Fire" Burning Phoenix releashed a fire and then vanishing Megaman's wide wave

Megaman:Damn you, just you watch -FINALIZE BLACK ACE-"BLACK END GALAXY!"

Megaman attack got him but only a small scratch appear on his shoulder

Megaman:Damn, He's too Strong

?:"Thypoon dance of fire"

Burning Phoenix:Aaahhhh, you chase us this far? Okay you got me this time, but you will not get away from me

Megaman:Who are you?

?:I'm white warrior of flame, Burning Leo

Mega:What a name

Megaman: Shut up mega

Megaman and Harp Note undid the wave change and begin to talk

Geo:So, who are they?

Burning Leo: save that for later, bring all of your friends who can wave change to WAZA.

Geo:Why did you know about WAZA

Burning Leo:Ask that for later, let's go

Sonia:Hey Geo, can we trust this people?

Geo:i trust this people, because he doesn't like an evil person and he the one who saved us right?

Sonia:*sighed* okay, that's okay for me

==At the ? Place==

Burning Phoenix:Sorry sir, you told me to anly looking for people who can be a threat to us, but it seems the warrior of holy white chase us and they exist on this planet

?:Hmph, that bastard of white, just you watch

CLIFFHANGER, sorry, but i'll get the new chapter but i didn't sure when, and please review if you don't like it, flame welcome, please warn me if my stories bad, and please review, i want to know if you all like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, it's me again and sorry if my stories are short. Thats because i'm writing this at cybercafe. Now with the fic

==At WAZA==

Geo bring all of his friends who can wave change and take them to WAZA

Ace:Hey Geo, who's this person and why you come here woth all your friends? And i just get an information you fight person called Burning Phoenix. Can you explain to us whats happening?

Geo:Umm, first his name was Burning Leo and then he want us to help him. Umm Burning Leo, thats up to you

Burning Leo:okay, first i want all of you to help us to beat the enemy

Geo:Us? Didn't you came alone?

Burning Leo:Nope, this is my friends

Burning Leo said as 4 person show up behing him

Burning Leo:Okay, first i want to introduce all of my friends who came along with me, my friends are Thunder Beserk, Light Zweinder, Ice Blue, and Dark Knight(A/N:Sorry for the name)

Burning Leo:Okay, five of us had an elemental power of pure light and the enemy of us had that power too, but they contaminated by his master Alchogony. When we battle him the five of us had kidnapped one by one and turned into evil, when we were chasing them, they fled and landed in Earth, so i need all of you to help me

Luna:Hold up. Why do you need our to help you?

Burning Leo:Because they planning to infiltrate and kill all of people in this planet

All of the people in WAZA gasped and nodded that they'll help them to beat the enemy

Geo:umm, now what should we do?

Burning Leo:Nothing, just took a better sleep, we discuss this tommorow

Geo:Okay

They all return home and sleep

==At the ? Place==

Alchogony:Hmph, human, what can they do to us

Burning Phoenix:So, what can we do now sir?

Alchogony:Tommorow they'll gather at WAZA, you strike them out at once

Burning Phoenix:Only me? What about the other 4?

Alchogony:Are you scared of them

Burning Phoenix:n-n-no, ok sir, i'll get them tommorow

Alchogony:Good. oh and bring this, this will be useful and ease you to kill them

Burning Phoenix:Understood!

==Tommorow At WAZA==

Geo and his friends aprroach WAZA

Geo:umm, where's Burning Leo?

Geo asked as Burning Leo and his friends appear behind him

Burning Leo:I'm here

Geo:Gwaah, you scare me. Now explain to us what happening on here?

Geo talk as soon a figure appear behind him and trying to strike him with his blade

Sonia:Geo, watch out

Sonia push Geo as the blade slice nothing

?:Hmph, not bad

Geo:Y-You, Burning Phoenix

Burning Phoenix:Hello, i'm here to kill you all

Geo:Don't be kidding

Burning Leo:Hey guys, lets help 'em

Burning Phoenix:Oh no you Don't

Burning Phoenix said as he releashed an object from his hand. The object form a circle and continue to enlarge and directly led to the white warriors and seal them into the circle

Burning Leo:Gahh, what is this?

Burning Phoenix:Hehe, this is a seal created by our master Alchogony that can seal you inside this thing for an hour

Burning Leo:WHY YOUU!

Burning Phoenix:And now this is out turn kid, lets play with me and show me what you can

Geo:You don't need to say it

Geo and the rest EM-wave-change and battle him

Megaman:Battle card wide wave 3

Burning Phoenix:Pathetic, how much i tell you that doesn't work

Gemini Spark:Gemini Thunder

Burning Phoenix:Gwaah, just kidding. Not bad for a human

Megaman:-FINALIZE RED JOKER- Double Wide wave x

Burning Phoenix:Hmm, not bad, that would be fatal if hit me, so try to hit me

Burning Phoenix said as he dodge them and didn't notice Harp Note appear behind him

Harp Note:Shock note

Burning Phoenix:Gahh

Harp Note:Now Megaman

Megaman:Okay, Double wide wave x

Burning Phoenix:Gwaaaaah

Burning Phoenix taken the double wide wave and his knees reach ground

Megaman:Now! RED GAIA ERASER

Burning Phoenix took the red gaia eraser directly, but he stood up with healed wounds

Megaman:What the

Burning Phoenix:Hmph, thanks for that

Megaman:What's happen?

Burning Phoenix:Simply, there are many elements of noise similiar to their colour, my element is fire and your red gaia eraser is red, so it healed me up. Too bad, hehehe

Megaman:Damn, Thats all of my energy

Megaman said as he fall on the floor unconscious

Burning Phoenix:Hehehe, first prey for me

Harp Note:Stop it, "Shock Note"

Burning Phoenix:that's no use, i've analyzed your attack and thats won't affect me anymore, now i'll kill him

Burning Phoenix said as suddenly 5 person apper in front of him

Burning Leo:In your dream, it look the one hour seal has expired now! X atomic blazer

Burning Phoenix:Tch, i only can do it one times more, but if this is the situation, okay "Pure Barrier"

Burning Leo:What, you had that one?

Burning Phoenix:Heh, yes i'am, but i can only do it once, so see you later

Burning Phoenix say as he dissapear and all undid the wave change

Burning Leo:Now take Him to the hospital, he need it

Sonia:O-okay

Nah, that's it, i'm sorry if it short, umm, sorry for me to didn't have pat,bud,and the others, but the next chapter will be more, and don't forget to leave the review for me and tell me if this story good or bad. so stay tuned for R & R


End file.
